


The End

by tm1325



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Heaven, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm1325/pseuds/tm1325
Summary: Dean finally gets to heaven after all. But something is missing...





	The End

Dean figures out that he’s dead pretty quickly. It only takes one glance at the Roadhouse’s familiar paint job (or lack of one) before it all comes rushing back to him- the heartfelt goodbyes with Sam, the adrenaline rush surrounding the final showdown with the latest apocalypse-driving monster, and the weird memory of a sharp pressure somewhere around his rib cage before everything went dark.

Dean blew some air out of his nose and walked inside, ready to finally get a real taste of his personal heaven. 

“There he is. Kept us waiting long enough, don’t you think?” Dean hears Jo’s familiar voice before his foot even fully crosses the plane of the door. He breathes in the familiar, comforting smell of beer, cigarettes, and old sweat and immediately gets ambushed into a tight hug with the girl who he considered to be his long-lost sister.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Dean winks, and takes a moment to look around at all of his favorite faces. Dad. Mom. Bobby. Rufus. Ash. Kevin. Charlie. Ellen. Jo. Sam.

Shit. Sam.

“Sammy what in the hell are you doing here?” Dean grumbled. 

“You really think I was going to let you go in there alone? I was right behind you the entire time. Don’t worry about it, Dean. Besides, there’s nothing to feel guilty about. Not up here.” Dean wants to be angry with Sam and yell at him about being irresponsible and following him like an idiot but he just can’t bring himself to do it. Sammy looks so damn happy sitting with his arms around a blonde woman Dean recognizes as Jess from over a decade ago. Dean knows that he should feel that whole ‘eternal peace’ bullshit but for some reason he still doesn’t quite feel right. 

It only takes about six shots before Dean gives up all pretense of being really happy and his smiles start to slip. Sam, the little bitch, immediately notices and tries to ask what’s wrong but Dean can’t even begin to answer because he doesn’t know. Something is just… missing. 

He tells Sam as much and is relived when Sam breaks into an easy smile. “Well of course it is. I was wondering when you were going to get to asking. Follow me.” Sam then leads Dean out of the back entrance of the Roadhouse and waves his arms like he’s some sort of freaking Vana White, and damn his hair is almost long enough to complete the image, but Dean’s mind is pulled out of it’s own train of thought when he sees his Baby. His beautiful car, parked right out back behind the Roadhouse with a gleaming new paint job and no visible scuffs. Dean just about cries and slowly slides behind the wheel, stretching his fingers around the leather. He takes a slow, deep breath in and waits for his eternal peace to come but it just… doesn’t. 

If anything, Dean starts to feel weird and itchy and wants nothing more to get out of the car and go back to the front of the Roadhouse and figure out what’s going on and why his heaven isn’t making him feel the right way when Ash suddenly bursts out of the door and mumbles something about a new arrival and that Dean should have told him that he was bringing someone with him.  
Dean stammers some kind of apology and then tries to explain that he didn’t invite anyone and that he didn’t even know how when he finally gets back inside and looks up and his brain stutters to a stop.

All he can see is blue. He can’t stop staring at Cas’s eyes even if he wanted to, which he doesn’t, and he can’t even formulate the question before Cas is there, reading his mind like always and answering for him in his gravely voice, “I know angels aren’t supposed to get a heaven, Dean, but Chuck told me that this was his final gift to you and that you were supposed to keep it.” Dean can’t even process what’s going on before he’s practically running up toward Cas and enveloping him in the tightest hug he’s ever given anyone before. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas’s slightly amused voice is somewhat muffled against Dean’s neck but he can’t even bring himself to care as he let’s his hands wander across the planes of Castiel’s back, trying to commit every single angle to memory. 

“Nice to see you, sunshine.” Dean’s reply comes out a little bit wobbly but he can’t help it because damn it he’s missed Cas so much it hurts and he didn’t realize how much of himself he was missing until Cas made him whole again. He lets his fingers trace over the curve of Cas’s jaw and finally settles them on his neck before he lets himself kiss Cas lightly. Cas smiles against his lips and pulls back slightly, resting their foreheads together. Dean sighs and suddenly all of his fear and guilt are washed away and his body is filled with something so strong he doesn’t even think he can describe it. Cas tilts his head slightly and squints his eyes at him, asking if he’d like to go and get another drink with his family, because they have forever to be with each other now, and Dean is hit with exactly what the emotion is. It’s peace.


End file.
